thedarkknighttrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Caine
Michael Caine portrayed Alfred Pennyworth in Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. Filmography * Sailor in Panic in the Parlour ''(1956) * Private Lockyer in ''A Hill in Korea ''(1956) * Himself in ''The Steel Bayonet ''(1957) * Gilrony in ''How to Murder a Rich Uncle (1957) * Thirsty Train Prisoner in Carve Her Name With Pride ''(1958) * Johnny Brent in ''Blind Spot ''(1958) * Gestapo Agent in ''The Two-Headed Spy ''(1958) * Bridegroom in ''Passport to Shame ''(1959) * Prisoner with Pin-Up in ''Danger Within ''(1959) * Weber in ''Foxhole in Cairo ''(1960) * Cinema Fight Sailor in ''Bulldog Breed ''(1960) * Checkpoint Policeman in ''The Day the Earth Caught Fire ''(1961) * Paddy Mooney in ''Solo for Sparrow ''(1962) * Police Station PC in ''The Wrong Arm of the Law ''(1963) * Lt. Gonville Bromhead in ''Zulu ''(1964) * Harry Palmer in ''The Ipcress File ''(1965) * Alfie Elkins in ''Alfie ''(1966) * Michael Finsbury in ''The Wrong Box ''(1966) * Harry Tristan Dean in ''Gambit ''(1966) * Harry Palmer in ''Funeral in Berlin ''(1966) * Henry Warren in ''Hurry Sundown ''(1967) * Handsome Stranger in ''Woman Times Seven ''(1967) * Harry Palmer in Billion Dollar Brain (1967) * Henry Stuart Clarke in ''Deadfall ''(1968) * Nicholas Urfe in ''The Magus ''(1968) * Charlie Croker in ''The Italian Job ''(1969) * Captain Douglas in ''Play Dirty ''(1969) * Squadron Leader Canfield in ''Battle of Britain ''(1969) * Pvt. Tosh Hearne in ''Too Late the Hero ''(1970) * The Captain in ''The Last Valley ''(1970) * Himself in ''Simon, Simon ''(1970) * Jack Carter in ''Get Carter ''(1971) * Alan Breck in ''Kidnapped ''(1971) * Robert Blakeley in ''Zee and Co ''(1972) * Mickey King in ''Pulp ''(1972) * Milo Tindle in ''Sleuth ''(1972) * Maj. John Tarrant in ''The Black Windmill ''(1974) * John Deray in ''The Marseille Contract ''(1974) * Jim Keogh in ''The Wilby Conspiracy ''(1975) * Lewis Fielding in ''The Romantic Englishwoman ''(1975) * Peachy Carnehan in ''The Man Who Would Be King ''(1975) * Leslie C. Tucker in ''Peeper ''(1976) * Adam Worth in ''Harry and Walter Go to New York ''(1976) * Col. Kurt Steiner in ''The Eagle Has Landed ''(1976) * Lt. Col. John Ormsby Evelyn Vandeleur in ''A Bridge Too Far ''(1977) * Doc Fletcher in ''Silver Bears ''(1978) * Dr. Bradford Crane in ''The Storm ''(1978) * Sidney Cochran in ''California Suite ''(1978) * Dr. David Linderby in ''Ashanti ''(1979) * Capt. Mike Turner in ''Beyond the Poseidon Adventure ''(1979) * Dr. Robert Elliott in ''Dressed to Kill ''(1980) * Blair Maynard in ''The Island ''(1980) * Jonathan Lansdale in ''The Hand ''(1981) * Capt. John Colby in ''Escape to Victory ''(1981) * Sidney Bruhl in ''Deathtrap ''(1982) * Dr. Frank Bryant in ''Educating Rita ''(1983) * Charley Fortnum and Consul in ''The Honorary Consul ''(1983) * Philip Kimberly and Sergei Kuzminsky in ''The Jigsaw Man ''(1983) * Matthew Hollins in ''Blame It on Rio ''(1984) * Gov. Baxter Thwaites in ''Water ''(1985) * Noel Holcroft in ''The Holcroft Coven ''(1985) * Elliot in ''Hannah and Her Sisters ''(1986) * Elliott James in ''Sweet Liberty ''(1986) * Mortwell in ''Mona Lisa (1986) * Lord Sam Bulbeck in ''Half Moon Street ''(1986) * Frank Jones in ''The Whistle Blower ''(1986) * John Preston in ''The Fourth Protocol ''(1987) * Hoagie Newcombe in ''Jaws: The Revenge ''(1987) * Sean Stein in ''Surrender ''(1987) * Sherlock Holmes and Reginald Kincaid in ''Without a Clue ''(1988) * Lawrence Jamieson in ''Dirty Rotten Scoundrels ''(1988) * Graham Marshall in ''A Shock to the System ''(1990) * Mike and Mr. Destiny in ''Mr. Destiny ''(1990) * Sidney Lipton and Doctor Hicklar in ''Bullseye ''(1990) * Lloyd Fellowes in ''Noises Off ''(1992) * Harry Anders in ''Blue Ice ''(1992) * Ebenezer Scrooge in ''The Muppet Christmas Carol ''(1992) * Michael Jennings in ''On Deadly Ground ''(1994) * Joseph Stalin in ''Then There Were Giants ''(1994) * Harry Palmer in ''Bullet to Beijing ''(1995) * Vic Spansky in ''Blood and Wine ''(1996) * Harry Palmer in ''Midnight in St. Petersburg ''(1996) * Haskell in ''Shadow Run ''(1998) * Max Gale in ''Curtain Call ''(1998) * Ray Say in ''Little Voice ''(1998) * Dr. Wilbur Larch in ''The Cider House Rules ''(1999) * Dr. Royer-Collard in ''Quills ''(2000) * Billy 'Shiner' Simpson in ''Shiner ''(2000) * Cliff Brumby in ''Get Carter ''(2000) * Victor Melling in ''Miss Congeniality ''(2000) * Jack in ''Last Orders ''(2001) * Nigel Powers in ''Austin Powers in Goldmember ''(2002) * Thomas Fowler in ''The Quiet American ''(2002) * Jake Mellows in ''Quicksand ''(2003) * O'Malley in ''The Actors ''(2003) * Garth in ''Secondhand Lions ''(2003) * Pierre Brossard in ''The Statement ''(2003) * Henry Lair in ''Around the Bend ''(2004) * Alfred Pennyworth in ''Batman Begins ''(2005) * Nigel Bigelow in ''Bewitched ''(2005) * Robert Spritzel in ''The Weather Man ''(2005) * Jasper in ''Children of Men ''(2006) * John Cutter in ''The Prestige ''(2006) * Mr. Hobbs in ''Flawless ''(2007) * Andrew Wyke in ''Sleuth ''(2007) * Alfred Pennyworth in ''The Dark Knight ''(2008) * Clarence in ''Is Anybody There? ''(2008) * Harry Brown in ''Harry Brown ''(2009) * Prof. Stephen Miles in ''Inception ''(2010) * Lord Redbrick in ''Gnomeo and Juliet ''(2011) * Finn McMissile in ''Cars 2 ''(2011) * Alexander Anderson in ''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island ''(2012) * Alfred Pennyworth in ''The Dark Knight Rises ''(2012) Category:Cast Category:Batman Begins Cast Category:The Dark Knight Cast Category:The Dark Knight Rises Cast